


Who Says it's Always a Battle?

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Kissing, M/M, No Golden Trio, Rare Pairings, Slight Hermione Bashing, Terence and Harry are 3 years apart, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), Yule Ball mentioned, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: It had always been a secret to keep. But Harry didn't mind because he still had his love. But he couldn't wait until he had graduated Hogwarts, then, things would be different.This was written for the Rare Pair Bingo.I don't own anything. All rights to the owners.
Relationships: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	Who Says it's Always a Battle?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillycatdani11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillycatdani11/gifts), [WereBunny87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/gifts), [StoriesbyNessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/gifts).



> Music prompt based on the song: Remember Me by Saves the Day
> 
> I was basing this off the lyrics:
> 
> "Blow it away, lets stay here just for the day"  
> "Pull down the shades and spend the day in the dark"  
> "Waking up with you and nowhere to go"
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Who Says it's Always a Battle?**

Harry had two letters in his hand. He had already opened them and wasn't surprised by one of them.

Terence and him had been corresponding over the summer, like they have been for the past few years. And Harry never had to worry about not seeing him much, even after graduation. Because Terence had been offered an apprenticeship around his sixth year of Hogwarts. He hadn't hesitated on accepting the position. And it would start a little bit into his seventh year and would really kick off after graduation.

In years past, it wasn't hard to imagine there being two professors for a subject with all the years they taught. Though it had dwindled down tremendously, though Terence had always blamed Dumbledore for that. Harry never tried to argue against him, because he knew that he would lose. Considering that Terence knew a lot more of the Wizarding World than Harry did. Which the Gryffindor didn't mind.

His boyfriend knew that it wasn't his fault that he hadn't grown up with it. That had been the one thing that actually drew Harry to him. One he never cared much about the rivalries between houses. And another, he didn't make fun of him for his lack of knowledge. And considering that Harry was dating a Slytherin, he knew that he wouldn't be a fan of the Headmaster. Harry wasn't much of a fan of him either. Though that had happened overtime and with long drawn out conversations.

But as Harry was going into his sixth year, he had been waiting on Terence's letter. He had already spent some time at his home. And they had made plans to go there for the rest of the holiday and then venture to Kings Cross. What Harry wasn't expecting was a letter from Dumbledore about him picking him up that night.

And that was why he was confused. Why would the Headmaster come out here? He never had before, so why was there a change? So, Harry's first response was to send a letter to Terence. He didn't know when he would get the letter, so they would have to postpone their meeting a little.

As far as anyone knew, they were just friends. And that had been decided because of the backlash that a Slytherin willingly associated with a Gryffindor. And that was without the need to curse them. Maybe some of it was because Harry was considered the Boy-Who-Lived and a lot of the students' parents were previous supporters of Voldemort.

But soon, some students realized that Potter was not afraid to retaliate against them. A lot of them backed down then. And nobody was stupid enough to go against a Slytherin who was only a year or two from graduation.

So, it was obvious to both Terence and Harry that when they started dating, to hold off on that. Terence already knew that he was going to take this apprentice position and that it would be a faculty position. Since it was still heavily frowned upon to have romantic relations with a student. So, Terence knew that the revelation about their relationship would have to wait until Harry graduated.

Harry hadn't blamed Terence one bit when he had told him. He didn't want his relationship to be broadcasted around the school or the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter already tried that and failed. And Harry did think about what it would mean for Terence and that was the last thing he wanted.

So, here he was holding both letters. He soon stuffed one of them deep into his trunk. He had packed it a few days ago, knowing that he would be leaving soon. Almost second guessing himself, he then put the second letter in with the first. He would be back for his trunk later.

A few hours later Harry would wonder why Dumbledore needed his help to convince this old professor. The man did eventually agree, but why was Dumbledore so desperate to have him come back to Hogwarts? He didn't think it was just because he was concerned for the wizard's safety. But it was hard to tell with Dumbledore.

But he had never felt happier to see brown hair and a pair of grey eyes. And knowing that he was in the muggle world, he had no problems about kissing him for everyone to see. Not that there would be anyone to see them.

Harry had a huge grin on his face when he pulled away from his lips.

"And here I thought you wouldn't show."

"And risk disappointing you?" Terence grinned. "Ready?"

"Wait for me to get my trunk," Harry raced back into the house, though he did have to tiptoe through the house once he was inside. No sense risking the wrath of his relatives, who were already asleep. And what better way to end the summer than away from the Dursleys.

* * *

It was obvious that Harry wasn't going to get himself to Hogwarts the same way that Terence was. His boyfriend had the luxury of apparating to the gates whereas Harry was dropped off at the station. He would ride the Hogwarts Express that would take them to Hogsmeade, but for now he would join his friends in their compartment.

Though Terence had a distasteful scowl when he found out that the position of prefect had been given to someone else in Gryffindor the previous year. This year had been no different, but he had not lodged a compliant due to Harry. He may have just been an apprentice, but he still had the powers of an actual professor.

Harry hadn't been too worried about it. He was disappointed, that was a given. But he was a bit glad to not have to worry about being prefect on top of his OWLS the previous year. That went the same for this year, the year before he would have to take his NEWTS, providing he lived long enough. But he wasn't really focused on that part, for the main part he just wanted to enjoy his sixth year. Hopefully without his life being in some type of danger.

And he didn't mind the long trip back to Hogwarts, it gave him time to enjoy hanging out with his friends. He gave a small wave to Dean, Seamus, and Neville when he entered the compartment. He hadn't really spoken to his old friends, Ron and Hermione, for the past few years. Not since the moment that they demanded he choose a side when they fought in his third year. Harry had refused to do so and thus their friendship was broken.

It had been slow at first, but Harry had created a very tentative friendship with the three Gryffindors. Harry had never been gladder he had become friends with them. Even if they had not decided the friendship was gone because of that fight. It would have been a hellfire when it came out that he had become friends with Terence Higgs that year. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he had pondered the idea. Neville had guessed of course, and Harry didn't see any use in hiding it from him. Maybe that was a change, had it been Ron, it would have gotten out and been around the school like Fiendfyre. As much as he had prided Ron's friendship those first three years; he knew that Ron wouldn't have stayed quiet. And he hadn't, the entire school knew of their friendship because of him.

He did talk to Hermione on occasion, but not like they did before. She had never forgiven him for not taking her side. And to be honest, he doubted that she would have taken his side about the tournament. He honestly didn't know where he'd be without Terence, Neville, Dean, and Seamus that year. And Harry honestly did want to take Terence to the ball, but he knew he couldn't. And that honestly killed him inside knowing that it would be bad in the long run.

That didn't mean they didn't take advantage of the Room of Requirement later to share their own dance. And kissing, a lot of kissing. But it never had gone further than that. And there had been several nights that year that they would share that room for a night. Not doing anything but being close to each other. Until then, Harry had never shared a bed with someone. And he found that he liked it as long as it was Terence.

It was nice to be able to forget for a little while. And being able to wake up to each other and have no rush in their day. Some days Harry wished he had a Time Turner and just stay by his side for a day or two. But that was not possible with his life, not now anyways. Maybe someday.

So, for the most part on the train was just talk about the new year. Gossip about what new professor would be chosen for Defense. Harry had an idea, but for now he stayed silent. Though he had a grin on his face, curious on what their reactions would be.

And then came the moment they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry found he was more interested in seeing Terence despite he saw him that morning. So, he mostly tuned out the feast, but noticed that Terence had a seat next to the same wizard he met several weeks ago. Usually he had a seat next to Professor Snape since he was the apprentice for Potions.

And it wouldn't be long until he found out.

* * *

It had been really weird having Snape for a professor when he wasn't teaching Potions. But Harry couldn't deny that he knew what he was talking about. Though Terence had a laugh when they were alone.

Since Terence had his own room, due to being _part_ of the faculty, he had the luxury of his own privacy. Something he didn't have much of when he was a prefect. Though he didn't count the Prefect's bathroom.

Though if Harry had to be honest with himself. He enjoyed Potions a lot more since Terence became an apprentice. For one, he could actually understand the material and what he had done wrong in the past. Snape had never explained anything to him. So, maybe that was a plus about being in love with Terence. Though he knew his boyfriend kept an extra close eye on him, no doubt Snape told him how horrible he was at Potions. And the only detentions he had to worry about was from Professor Snape. Maybe on the occasion, Professor McGonagall, she was serious about no goofing around.

Besides worrying about his classes, Harry had attended the occasional Slug Club meetings. Those had been times that Harry wished his relationship wasn't so secret. He would have loved to attend them as Terence's date. Terence had been to a few when he wasn't held up by his duties. But he was just like any other professor. He had homework to grade by certain years and houses. And he did patrol the hallways and catch students out of bed after curfew. So, it wasn't like Terence just prepared lesson plans and helped Professor Slughorn teach. But he did find it strange in one of their first classes, it smelled heavily of Terence. Potion ingredients, rain, and fresh parchment.

But the real kicker was the dance for the Christmas Party.

Harry had decided to not attend. If he couldn't take Terence as his date, there was no point in going at all. He didn't care if Slughorn expected him to show. There was nothing that could make him go. And he definitely wasn't going to do a repeat of the Yule Ball.

Terence had only raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question him any further. If Harry didn't know any better, he was glad he was spending the Yule holiday with him. And he knew that nobody would really miss their presence.

A lot of the evenings were spent with Harry's head in Terence's lap while he worked. And every so often would Terence thread his fingers through his hair. He could hear the quill scratching away, but it was a pleasant noise. It probably wasn't the best way to spend a holiday together. But it was perfect enough for Harry.

He didn't even have to worry about spending the nights at Gryffindor Tower. Like back in the summer and previous years, they would share the bed. They still didn't do anything but enjoy the company of the other. There was no use in having the Room of Requirement when Terence had his own quarters. Harry found he enjoyed this holiday more than last year.

The main difference, there was no Umbridge to worry about. And he wasn't even inspected that year by that toad of a witch.

Part of Harry wanted this year to be over with. Then there was only his seventh year to worry about. Then it wouldn't matter if anyone knew about them. It technically wouldn't matter next year either, since he would be an adult according to Wizard Law. But it was still frowned upon since he would still be considered a student. Maybe he could take up an apprenticeship as well. Though the only thing he could see himself teaching was Defense. The idea was an appealing one and it wasn't like there was anything against a teacher dating a teacher. And it wasn't like this idea hadn't been talked about before with Terence.

With that, Harry left his thoughts drift away to ponder another day. For now, he just wanted to spend his time with Terence. Whether that be watching him grade homework, helping him study, or just enjoying the silence of each other.

Maybe one day Harry could enjoy this every night. Not just now or during the holidays. He loved the feeling of being in Terence's embrace. There he actually felt safe despite the years of danger. And it wasn't just this year, ever since he met him.

Harry felt warm lips press against his own.

"Something on your mind?" Terence breathed.

"You…"

Terence chuckled before sealing their lips once more.

"Must be more than just me," Terence grinned.

Harry blushed, "I don't know… just thinking of us and maybe our future. After I graduate."

Terence cupped his face and brushed the stray hairs away from his eyes.

"You know how much it pains me. But you are not the only one. But know that you are always on my mind. I could not count myself any luckier."

"I'm the lucky one," Harry whispered before leaning in.

"The slimy snake falling for the brash lion, who would have thought," Terence laughed.

"Who would have thought," Harry agreed.

Terence leaned to kiss at his scar instead of his lips, "you will make a brilliant professor."

Harry leaned into him, feeling his arms securely around his waist.

"You already do."


End file.
